moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who - Series 1 Extras
This article lists the various deaths that occur in the 2005 series of Doctor Who. Episode 1: Rose This episode takes place on Earth in London, England. The year is 2005. *'H.P. Wilson' - The chief electrician of the Henrik's clothing shop where Rose works. He is never seen on-screen. Rose goes looking for him as the shop is closing to hand over lottery money when she is attacked by Autons in the basement. The Doctor saves her and tells her that Wilson is dead, no doubt murdered by the Autons. *The Doctor plants a bomb on the roof of Henrik's to destroy the relay device controlling the Autons. He sends Rose out of the building then carries out his plan, blowing up the top half of the building. It is unknown if anyone was left in the building at the time of the explosion. *Rose's boyfriend Mickey gets eaten by a Nestene-controlled wheelie-bin. He is kept alive so that the Nestene can maintain an Auton copy of him which accompanies Rose and pressures her for information on the Doctor. The Doctor shows up again and tussles with the plastic Mickey clone, pulling its head off in the struggle. He takes the severed head back to the TARDIS but it melts. However, he does manage to trace the Nestene signal back to its source. *The Nestene Consciousness transmits a control signal to every plastic object across London. All over the city, shop window dummies spring to life as Autons and start shooting people in the streets. *Swinging from a chain Tarzan-style, Rose saves the Doctor by knocking a pair of Auton guards into the Nestene's vat. One of the guards was holding a vial of "anti-plastic" taken from the Doctor and it spills into the vat, killing the Nestene Consciousness and shutting down all the Autons across London. *Following this adventure, Rose joins the Doctor in the TARDIS as his new companion. Episode 2: End Of The World This episode takes place aboard the space station Platform One, in Earth orbit. The year is 5.5/Apple/26, five billion years into the future. This is the day that the Earth is destroyed when the Sun expands, though the planet is deserted at the time. Platform One is an observation platform where wealthy alien aristocrats gather to watch the Earth Death event. *The Doctor discovers a small spidery robot in the bowels of Platform One which has been sabotaging the station's systems. He hotwires it to return to whomever deployed it and it identifies a group of mechanoids called the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. However, the Adherents are actually being controlled by Lady Cassandra. The Doctor severs the hand of an attacking Adherent and pulls a wire that deactivates all of them. *The Doctor and Jabe manage to restore Platform One's safety systems, but not before some of the attendees are killed by the intense rays of the Sun. *At the end of the episode, without revealing too many details, the Doctor tells Rose that he is the last of the Time Lords. The rest of his people were destroyed in an event called the Last Great Time War. Episode 3: The Unquiet Dead This episode is set in Cardiff, Wales, in the year 1869. *'Mrs. Peace' - An elderly woman whose body was being laid to rest by the Sneed & Company funeral parlour. However, the old woman's corpse is reanimated when inhabited by a gaseous alien called a Gelth. *'Mr. Redpath' - A young man portrayed by Huw Rhys. He grieves over the open casket of his grandmother Mrs. Peace when she is suddenly reanimated by a Gelth. The Gelth uses Peace's hands to strangle Redpath and break his neck. *The Doctor helps Gwyneth make contact with the Gelth in order to help the gaseous aliens come through a rift in space/time, allowing them to inhabit deceased human bodies so that they can survive. However, the Gelth lied and stated they were few in number, but they actually number in the billions and intend to kill the human race and conquer Earth. *The Doctor and Charles Dickens defeat the Gelth by opening all of the gas valves in Sneed House and flooding the house with natural gas, which results in the Gelth being forced out of the cadavers they've occupied. Once the Doctor, Rose and Mr. Dickens have vacated the house, Gwyneth strikes a match and ignites the gas, destroying the house and the Gelth. Episode 4: Aliens of London This episode is set in London, England. The Doctor takes Rose home supposedly twelve hours after she had first left with him, but he accidentally brought her back a year too late. It is now 2006 and Rose has been missing and presumed dead during that time. *Shortly after the crash-landing of an alien spaceship in the Thames and a declaration of emergency, the prime minister of Great Britain goes missing. *The body that the Army had recovered from the alien ship is brought to Albion Hospital for study and the Doctor goes to investigate. When he arrives, he discovers that the creature is still alive and is not actually an alien: the creature is a pig, once a normal farm animal but turned into a bipedal creature through alien genetic and cybernetic augmentation. The pig panicks at the sight of soldiers in the hospital halls and tries to flee, only to get shot. *Backbench MP Harriet Jones talks to Rose when she and the Doctor are brought to 10 Downing Street. While the Doctor joins several alien experts from UNIT in conference with the acting prime minister, Harriet tells Rose that the Cabinet has been infiltrated. While investigating the Cabinet Room, Rose finds the body of the former prime minister in a closet. Episode 5: World War Three This episode continues the events of the previous episode. *The Slitheen have lured the Doctor and all of UNIT's major extraterrestrial experts into a trap in order to kill them, robbing the Earth of its best chance at surviving their plot. Each of the attending experts is wearing an ID card, but Jocrassa activates a trigger that electrifies the ID cards, electrocuting their wearers to death. The Doctor, however, survives. *Using a code provided by the Doctor, Mickey hacks into the national defence grid and launches a Harpoon long-range missile at 10 Downing Street before the Slitheen can receive permission from the UN to go nuclear. The missile hits and blows up the building, killing all of the Slitheen. The Doctor, Rose and Harriet survive as they are sealed inside the reinforced Cabinet Room. Episode 6: Dalek This episode is set on Earth in 2012, taking place in an underground bunker beneath Utah, USA. *The Doctor reveals that his people, the Time Lords, were all wiped out in a universe-shattering war with the Doctor's oldest and deadliest enemies: the Daleks. The Daleks were supposedly all wiped out as well, but one remains locked away in Henry Van Statten's bunker. *After absorbing Rose's DNA when she touches its armour, the imprisoned Dalek regenerates, breaks free and goes on a killing spree. A group of guards take position in a corridor as the guard captain (played by John Schwab) comes running through, but he is struck down by the Dalek's death-ray. *The Dalek is surrounded by ten guards who all constantly shoot it, but their bullets dissolve against the Dalek's force-field. The Dalek shoots every one of them dead. *'De Maggio' - A young female security guard played by Jana Carpenter. After she, Rose and Adam ascend some stairs where it seems the Dalek cannot follow, she tries to negotiate with the hostile creature. However, the Dalek is able to levitate and it begins ascending the stairs. Rose and Adam run while De Maggio stays to try and hold the Dalek off, but her gun has no effect and she is killed off-screen. *On floor 52 of the bunker, a platoon of guards surround the Dalek and open fire. The Dalek remains undamaged and it shoots the fire sprinkler system, causing water to rain down and saturate the room. The Dalek then takes advantage of the water and fires an electrical beam that fries all of the guards. *By the end of the episode, after the Dalek has been destroyed, over 200 of Van Statten's personnel are dead. Episode 7: The Long Game This episode is set in the year 200,000 during the Fourth Great & Bountiful Human Empire. The location is Satellite Five, a space station orbiting Earth that is responsible for distributing news. *A newscast on a monitor mentions 300 people have died as a result of sandstorms on New Venus. *Suki is "promoted" and called up to Floor 500. When she arrives, she finds the whole floor is frozen and enters a room filled with dessicated corpses. *When the Doctor and Rose arrive on Floor 500, they find Suki among The Editor's group of technicians. All the technicians are dead, but the chips in their brains continue working and keep the bodies animated. Episode 8: Father's Day This episode takes place in London, 1987, on the day that Rose's father Peter Tyler dies. After Rose saves her father's life, the timeline is damaged and monstrous creatures start appearing and devouring everyone in sight. *With time damaged by Rose saving her father, the Reapers appear and start devouring people. One man is pruning plants in his garden when a Reaper descends upon him. *A young woman is hanging laundry on the line when she is eaten by a Reaper. *A homeless man is suddenly snatched up by a Reaper. *A six year-old Mickey Smith is on the swing in a playground when all of his friends and his mother suddenly disappear around him. *Four Reapers materialise above St. Christopher's Church and one of them eats the reverend. *'Sonny Hoskins' - Father of Stuart Hoskins who is getting married to Sarah Clark. He is eaten by a Reaper. *A woman can be seen running from the Reapers outside the church. She doesn't get very far. *The Doctor suggests that the Reapers are sterilising the entire Earth and destroying the whole human race. *Rose causes a paradox by touching her infant self, allowing a Reaper to materialise inside the church. The Reaper swoops down and devours the Doctor. *The TARDIS key is charging inside the church and bringing the TARDIS back in sync with normal space-time, but the Reaper touches it as it lunges for another victim. The Reaper is vaporised on contact with the key. *Throughout the episode, the car that was supposed to hit Pete Tyler keeps appearing and disappearing following Rose's tampering with time. After the Doctor's death, Pete realises what has to be done and he goes outside, throwing himself in front of the car. With Pete's death, the wound in time is healed and everything goes back to how it was. Episode 9: The Empty Child This episode is the first of a two-part story set in 1941 during the London Blitz of World War Two. Jack Harkness is introduced in this episode and nobody dies. Episode 10: The Doctor Dances Continues the events of the previous episode. Nobody dies and Jack Harkness joins the Doctor and Rose aboard the TARDIS for the remainder of the season. Episode 11: Boom Town This episode takes place in Cardiff, 2006, six months after the events of Episodes 4 and 5. *'Cleaver' - Played by William Thomas. An adviser to Cardiff's new mayor Margaret Blaine, Cleaver informs Mrs. Blaine that her Blaidd Drwg nuclear project is unsafe and threatens to destroy the city if it goes ahead. Margaret, who is actually Blon in human disguise, kills Cleaver in order to keep him from publicizing his findings. *Cathy Salt, an investigator for the Cardiff Gazette, discusses the idea of a curse upon the Blaidd Drwg project since so many deaths have occured on the project. Six French nuclear inspectors were killed in an explosion (supposedly by accident because they ignored a Welsh warning sign), the members of the Cardiff Heritage Comittee were killed in an electrified swimming pool, and the power plant's architect was run over by Mrs. Blaine herself who claimed that visibility was low due to poor weather conditions. Of course, Blon herself is responsible for all these deaths. *Blon contemplates on killing Cathy to silence her, but as they talk, Cathy mentions she's getting married and that she's pregnant. Blon remembers her own family and she allows Cathy to go on her way. Episode 12: Bad Wolf This episode takes place 100 years after the events of "The Long Game". Satellite Five is now called the Game Station and broadcasts game shows where the losing contestants are killed. *'Fitch' - A contestant on The Weakest Link played by Karren Winchester. She was the first contestant to be voted off, and even Rose had voted for her without knowing that losers all get killed. As Fitch broke down into tears and begged for her life, the Anne Droid fired a beam from its mouth which appeared to vaporise Fitch. *'Broff' - A teenage contestant on The Weakest Link played by Sebastian Armesto. After watching Fitch's disintegration, he tried to run away only for the Anne Droid to blast him too. *'Crosbie' - A Big Brother housemate played by Abi Eniola. She was evicted from the house and from life as she stepped into a disintegrator booth. *'Coleen' - A contestant on The Weakest Link played by Kate Loustau. She graciously accepted her fate as the Anne Droid appeared to vaporise her. *The Doctor intentionally damages a camera in order to be evicted from the Big Brother house. As he theorized, the disintegrator does not activate, meaning his presence on the Game Station was planned. The Doctor then escapes and goes looking for Rose and Jack. *'Agorax' - A contestant on The Weakest Link played by Dominic Burgess. He was the last player to be voted off before the final round and screamed as he was disintegrated. *Rose loses the final round of the game and appears to be disintegrated. However, the Doctor and Jack later escape custody and confront the Game Station operators, at which point they discover that the so-called disintegrator beams in the games are actually transmats that teleport across space. *The Doctor traces the Game Station's transmat signal back to its source: a familiar-looking ship looming just outside the solar system. The Doctor recognises the ship, one of a fleet of 200, as Dalek. Episode 13: The Parting of the Ways This episode continues the events of the previous episode. In this episode, the Daleks make their return and the Doctor regenerates into his tenth incarnation. *The TARDIS materialises aboard the Dalek flagship, right on top of Rose and a Dalek. Rose and the Dalek materialise inside and the Dalek starts shooting, but Captain Jack destroys the Dalek with his defabricator gun. *The Dalek Emperor explains that his forces barely survived the Time War and spent centuries rebuilding by infiltrating the Human Empire and harvesting Earth's undesirable elements. Prisoners, homeless, long-term sick, they would all be sent to the Dalek fleet and be culled and their genes would be carefully and meticulously processed in order to produce new Daleks. *The Doctor tricks Rose into the TARDIS and sends her home to her own time to keep her out of danger. *The Daleks commence their attack on the Game Station. One attack squad encounters a group of guards who open fire using bastic bullets. Bastic ammunition had once been enough to blow a Dalek shell apart, but this time the bullets just dissolve against the Daleks' shields. The Daleks quickly exterminate the guards and suffer no casualties. *A Dalek advanced guard arrives on Floor 495 where they encounter the Anne Droid which has been reprogrammed to defend the station. It appears to vaporise three Daleks, though it is unclear if the Anne Droid actually disintegrated them or if it still only used a transmat beam, in which case, the Daleks would only have been teleported elsewhere. *The Daleks head downwards to Floor 0 and slaughter the 100 citizens hiding down there. The massacre isn't shown on-screen, but Lynda Moss watches on her console and the sound of screaming, Dalek chanting and gunfire can be heard. *The Dalek fleet descends upon the Earth, bombing whole continents and wiping out countless lives. *The Daleks engage the last defence line on Floor 499. One Dalek is blinded in the firefight but none are destroyed, whereas all of the humans aside from Jack are killed. *With the help of Mickey and a great big truck, Rose forces open the TARDIS console and looks into its heart, absorbing the power of the Time Vortex and taking the ship back to 200,100 to save the Doctor. Rose becomes the Bad Wolf and uses the vortex power to destroy the Dalek fleet. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Doctor Who